


Confession, Realization

by xanithofdragons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, one-sided OFC/Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Bokuto gets confessed to.





	Confession, Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a prequel for Thoughts and Action, but it can also be read alone.

Bokuto was just about to go buy food during the lunch break at school when he was stopped at the door out of his classroom by a girl.

“Ah, Bokuto-senpai. I was looking for you,” she said. Bokuto recognized her as someone who came to watch the volleyball club's practices from time to time, although he couldn't remember her name. He at least remembered that she was a first-year. He wondered why she could be looking for him, if maybe she could be wanting to give him a gift. If he got a gift, he could show it off to everyone else in the volleyball club. She led him off to a rarely used stairwell, and his expectations for the encounter jumped from surprise gift to surprise love confession.

She turned towards him, and Bokuto's heart started to pound.

“Bokuto-senpai, I like you. Will you go out with me?” Bokuto had been right. Not only that, but a girl liked him and even wanted to go out with him. Would Akaashi believe him? He started to imagine going out with this girl. What would Akaashi think of her? Would he like her? Would he be jealous that Bokuto got a girlfriend before him? Wait, would he still have time for extra practice with Akaashi if he was dating her? What about his lunch meetings with Akaashi?

Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaashi.

A girl was confessing her feelings to him and all he could think of was Akaashi. It hit him then. He couldn't date this girl.

“I'm sorry,” Bokuto said, before he had even gathered his thoughts. Still, it was the right thing to say. “I really appreciate your feelings, but I have someone else I like.”

“Oh,” the girl said. “I mean, of course you do.” She looked close to crying, so Bokuto rushed in with whatever words of comfort he could think of. She said she wanted some time alone though, so they parted ways. Bokuto walked back to his classroom.

Outside of it, he found Akaashi peaking in. It was strange, seeing him after realizing his own feelings. Akaashi looked the same, but Bokuto felt different. He noticed the way he got excited just seeing Akaashi, just thinking about talking to him. He noticed the line of his profile as Akaashi turned, to look straight at him.

“Ah, Bokuto-san. I was looking for you,” Akaashi said. “You didn't come to get me.” When Bokuto didn't say anything back, Akaashi squinted at him and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Bokuto replied with a little too much force. He could practically see Akaashi think through whether it was worth it to ask more questions and ultimately decide against it.

“Did you already eat lunch?” Akaashi asked instead.

“Oh no!” With all that had happened, Bokuto had forgotten about lunch. “My favorites will all be sold out.” Bokuto walked as fast as he could through the hallway without running, deciding that he could figure out what to do about his feelings for Akaashi as soon as he had food in his stomach.


End file.
